Bukan Surat Biasa
by lenacchi
Summary: Ulquiorra terperangah melihat seonggok amplop nyempil dengan tidak elit di loker sepatunya. Tuh amplop udah kucel banget, kumal. Siapa sih yang nyisipin surat di loker sepatunya?/Spesial fic buat Anne-nee yang ultah 13 Okt kemaren/RnR onegaiiiiiii XD


Orihime Inoue agak heboh sendiri pagi ini. Dia mondar-mandir dekat loker sepatu di sekolahnya itu. Kaya sosok maling yang lagi ngincar objek curian. Tapi maling cantik satu ini—kita sebut saja seperti itu—megang sebuah amplop berwarna merah jambu keungu-unguan. Megangnya kenceng pula.

Setelah memastikan ga ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia, Orihime ngambil langkah seribu menuju salah satu loker. Ga ada yang tau kalau hatinya lagi cenat-cenut—kaya lagunya boyband semes itu loh.

Dengan rusuh—gara-gara gugup, Orihime langsung nyisipin itu amplop dengan susah payah karena isinya lumayan tebel. Dalam hati ia berkata, "_Mission completed_"—sok inggris.

* * *

><p>Bleach milik Tite Kubo<p>

Sebuah fanfiksi dengan main chara Orihime Inoue dan Ulquiorra Schiffer, genre Romance dibumbui humor garing untuk **Marianne de Marionettenspieler**—yang berulangtahun pada tanggal 13 Oktober lalu

**Bukan Surat Biasa**

Warning : AU/OOC/Abalisme/Typo(s)/Bahasa tak baku

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra terperangah melihat seonggok amplop nyempil dengan tidak elit di loker sepatunya. Tuh amplop udah kucel banget, kumal. Dengan tidak berperasaan, dirobeknya bagian atas amplop tersebut untuk melihat isinya.<p>

Laki-laki blesteran Jepang-Spanyol itu bukan laki-laki penganut "perlahan tapi pasti", tapi penganut "cepet juga pasti"—dia bukan orang yang suka buang-buang waktu. _Time is money_, bukan? Jadi dalam sekejap, surat itu sudah terbuka lebar dan siap dibaca.

Ulquiorra lumayan dikagetkan dengan isinya. Dalam hatinya mendesis ga suka. Siapa sih yang nyisipin surat di loker sepatunya?

Matanya dengan cepat menatap bagian akhir surat tersebut.

_Sign,_

_Inoue Orihime_.

Kalau ga salah, di daftar hadir kelasnya ada nama itu. Ulquiorra dengan cepat memasukkan surat kucel itu ke dalam tasnya.

.

Kondisi Orihime kaya baru latihan maraton keliling kota. Ia menghabiskan air mineral botol sekali teguk. Perempuan tomboy di sampingnya sampai cengo melihat sahabatnya dengan gagahnya menghabiskan air mineral miliknya.

"Makasih, Tatsuki-_chan_," ujar Orihime sambil menyerahkan botol kosong pada pemiliknya.

"Sama-sama. Tapi tolong buang sampah pada tempatnya," jawab Tatsuki sambil berkacak pinggang.

Orihime nyengir. Baru sadar kalau menghabiskan air minum temennya. "Nanti kuganti kok."

Tatsuki geleng-geleng melihat tingkah temennya. Gadis di depannya itu sedang salah tingkah, ketauan banget malah. Gelagatnya yang sok sibuk itu tertangkap jelas di mata Tatsuki.

Baru saja Tatsuki mau buka mulut buat nanya, tapi Orihime keburu ngomong duluan.

"Ke kelas yuk."

Meski berat, Tatsuki akhirnya ngangguk gara-gara Orihime mengingatkannya soal pelajaran setelah ini.

"Pelajaran pertama kita Kuchiki-_sensei_ loh."

Tatsuki langsung merinding. Gurunya killer banget, telat masuk sedetik aja disuruh keluar, ditambah lari 10 kali keliling lapangan pula atau ga disodorin pertanyaan sejarah super sulit. Kayanya orang yang hidup di zaman itu juga ga tahu jawabannya, apalagi manusia yang hidup di zaman modern kaya gini. Dih, ganteng ganteng kok sadis.

.

Sorakan terdengar kencang saat Kuchiki-_sensei_ meninggalkan kelas. Bukan lantaran waktunya buat mengajar sudah habis, tapi tiba-tiba dia dapat panggilan dari kantor guru—kalau ga salah denger, istrinya mau melahirkan.

"Semoga anaknya ganteng kaya bapanya, tapi amit-amit deh kalau sifatnya tulen Kuchiki-_sensei_," ujar salah satu siswa yang asyik membentuk grup di pojokan kelas untuk memulai bergosip ria. Tak lama terdengar suara tawa pecah di sana.

Tatsuki melambaikan tangannya pada Orihime sambil tertawa. Gadis berambut pendek itu ngajak Orihime gabung, tapi Orihime cuma geleng-geleng—lagi ga _mood_.

Manik abu Orihime memandang lurus pada sosok laki-laki yang duduk di barisan paling depan. Laki-laki itu sedang membaca buku dengan serius, sebenarnya ga ada yang lucu, tapi anehnya Orihime justru nyengir tiba-tiba. Dasar, orang jatuh cinta.

Sedang asyiknya menatap pujaan hati, bahu Orihime berasa di ketuk pakai ujung pulpen. Orihime menoleh ke belakang, hendak protes. Tapi setelah melihat siapa pelakunya, mulut gadis itu tertutup rapat seketika.

"A-ada apa ya?" tanyanya sambil berusaha senyum.

Laki-laki itu menarik tangannya dan meletakkan pensil yang ia gunakan sebagai alat pemanggil di atas meja. Dia hanya diam lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Mata indah Orihime hampir mencelos keluar ketika melihat benda ea tapi keluar dari dalam tas laki-laki di belakangnya itu. Oh, God! SURAT CINTANYA!

"Milikmu, kan, Orihime Inoue-_san_?"

Orihime pengen geleng. Tapi aksinya keburu berhenti gara-gara orang itu membuka suratnya lalu mengeja nama yang tertulis di pojok bagian bawah.

"Orihime Inoue?" ulangnya dengan inosen.

Rasanya Orihime pengen lompat keluar jendela.

"Kau salah memasukkannya. Loker **Uryuu Ishida** ada di sebelah kananku. Kau memasukkannya ke dalam loker **Ulquiorra Schiffer**, lokerku," tambah laki-laki tak berekspresi itu, makin bikin Orihime susah napas.

Orihime masih bungkam. Ish, malu tingkat Dewa lah. Ulquiorra pengen melanjutkan omongannya tapi dicegah oleh tangan maut Orihime yang langsung menyambar surat yang sudah kumal itu. Yah, tambah kumal deh—sudah ga layak baca untuk ukuran surat cinta.

Laki-laki berparas stoik itu cuma diam melihat punggung Orihime Inoue menjauh dan keluar dari kelas. Kayanya dia sudah bikin tuh cewe nangis. Tapi toh salah Orihime juga, kan? Karena merasa ga salah, Ulquiorra kembali mengambil buku pelajaran sejarahnya untuk kembali dibaca.

Tatsuki yang melihat Orihime tiba-tiba menghilang, menghampiri Ulquiorra yang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Orihime pergi ke mana?" tanya Tatsuki pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra angkat bahu.

.

Manik abu bertemu dengan manik tosca tak sengaja. Mereka bertemu di atap sekolah ketika jam istirahat. Niat Orihime sih pengen jauh-jauh dari Ulquiorra yang sudah membuatnya malu setengah mampus, tapi kok malah ketemu di sini.

"Kalau istrahat aku memang sering di sini," ujar Ulquiorra setelah melihat kedatangan orang lain di tempat tongkrongannya.

Jari pucatnya membuka lembaran buku yang terpangku di lengannya. Seolah ga peduli dengan perempuan yang masih merasa serba salah itu.

Orihime nekad berbagi tempat dengan Ulquiorrra. Laki-laki yang dikenal ga banyak ngomong itu tipikal pasif bergaul, tapi aktif pada pelajaran. Anti-sosial. Jadi wajar saja Orihime merasa canggung berduaan saja di atas sekolah bersama siswa jenius seperti Ulquiorra. Ditambah lagi Ulquiorra jadi saksi atas insiden surat cintanya.

"Kalau cemas soal surat, kurasa itu tidak ada gunanya…," Ulquiorra buka suara—ironisnya, ia menutup bukunya. Ia tidak ingin membuka keduanya bersamaan, biar adil. Oke, ga nyambung.

Orihime yang tadi diam sambil ngeliat lantai, akhirnya ngangkat kepalanya.

"Suratnya tidak kubaca setelah membaca _dear, Uryuu-kun_, karena sudah pasti itu bukan untukku."

Cara bicara Ulquiorra yang datar namun terdengar mengejek itu membuat tangan Orihime jadi gatal pengen nabok itu muka, tapi Orihime masih sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, Orihime percaya itu—setidaknya sampai ia masih berusaha sabar. Jadi untuk sekarang Orihime cukup mandangin Ulquiorra dengan wajah bingung.

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk merahasiakan hal ini?" tanya Orihime super ragu.

Namun ga disangka Ulquiorra langsung bilang oke. Senyum sumringah langsung tercetak di wajah Orihime, mau bilang maka—"oke, tapi berani bayar berapa?"

Pertanyaan Ulquiorra bikin gondok. Lupa, orang kaya Ulquiorra memang bukan tipe protagonis yang berhati mulia. Orihime ga jadi bilang makasih banyak.

"Becanda kok," kata Ulquiorra—lagi-lagi datar banget. Pengen digiles ya nih anak.

.

Orihime kembali ke kelas dengan gontai. Rasanya dia pengen nonjok _sesuatu_, lebih oke lagi kalau _seseorang_, apalagi jika _seseorang_ itu adalah _Ulquiorra Schiffer_. Tapi Orihime beraninya ngomong di hati doang, waktu ngadepin Ulquiorra toh dia diem ga mangap. Takut tau.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Orihime yang masih belum sadar dari kegalauannya setelah kembali ke kelas. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Tatsuki dengan sandwich yang belum sepenuhnya masuk ke mulut. "Telen itu dulu, baru ngomong," ujar Orihime saat Tatsuki mengucapkan sesuatu yang ga dia ngerti.

"Kenapa? Kok lemes?" tanya Tatsuki akhirnya.

"Nyeseeeek…"

"He? Aku ga tau kamu ngidap penyakit asma."

Orihime menyerngit. Artinya : kamu ngomong apa sih.

"Kalau bukan asma, berarti flu ya? Udah minum obat?"

Orihime langsung pose 'cape deh' secepat kilat.

"Terus kenapa? Ngomong dong! Kita kan lagi ga main tebak-tebakan," kata Tatsuki sambil berusaha sabar.

Gadis berambut panjang itu ngibasin rambutnya—eh, bukan—dia cuma melototin Tatsuki dan lagi-lagi bilang, "pokoknya nyesek," sambil ngelirik ke belakangnya—ada Ulquiorra yang –emang- ga peduli sama lirikan mata Orihime.

"Ooh… kan sudah kubilang kemaren-kemaren, seragammu itu emang kekecilan, bikin napas susah—eh, eh, Orihime! Mau kemana?"

Tau-tau Orihime udah lari selow mosyen keluar kelas sambil teriak ga jelas diiringi lagu India yang ga diketahui siapa penyanyi dan apa judulnya. Tatsuki cuma garuk kepalanya yang emang rada gatal.

"Emang arti nyesek apa lagi kalau bukan susah napas?"

Ichigo yang numpang lewat di depan Tatsuki cuma bilang, "Ngomong sama gue?"

.

Entah kenapa, Orihime kayanya dendam banget sama Ulquiorra. Padahal tuh cowo kan sudah janji ga bakal ngebocorin rahasianya. Tapi Orihime khawatir, jangan-jangan dibalik topeng stoiknya itu Ulquiorra doyan ngegosip. Bisa berabe. Kalau ada yang tau kalau diem-diem –padahal semua juga udah tau- dia suka Uryuu Ishida.

Orihime narik napas berat. Puyeng banget rasanya. Beberapa hari terakhir pandangan matanya mengawasi Ulquiorra yang notabenenya ga banyak gerak. Jadi sebenernya kurang kerjaan banget melototin Ulquiorra sebegitunya.

Kalau biasanya manik abu itu memperhatikan Uryuu Ishida yang kata Orihime tu kul to be true—he, apa ini—ralat, yang katanya cool itu, sekarang dia malah gelapan saat ngeliat Ulquiorra ga ada di jarak pandangnya. Sebagian besar temen sekelasnya jadi bikin gossip baru, _Orihime Inoue terobsesi sama Ulquiorra Schiffer_.

Sumpah, Orihime apes (bukan aves loh ya). Kaki kayanya terkilir waktu berusaha ngejar Ulquiorra yang sebenarnya ga lari. Cuma Orihime kehilangan jejak waktu stalkerin laki-laki itu. Ini pertama kalinya Orihime ngintai Ulquiorra setelah pulang sekolah. Dia bahkan rela bohong sama Nii-sannya, bilang ikut ekskul balet yang sebenernya ga pernah ada. Dan sama begonya, sang kakak percaya dan teriak Alhamdulillah waktu di telpon buat minta izin pulang telat. Apaan coba.

"Sakiiiit…," keluh Orihime sambil duduk di pinggir jalan.

Orang-orang pada ngeliatin ea t. Ga ada satupun yang inisiatif nolongin tokoh utama kita. Orihime sih berharap Uryuu kebetulan lewat dan nolongin dia. Kebanyakan berkhayal ga bagus juga.

Kakinya bener-bener sakit. Sambil ngurut bagian yang sakit, dalam hatinya, Orihime ngutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya ngikutin Ulquiorra. Saat berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba sepasang kaki mendekat yang terlihat dari ekor mata Orihime.

Orihime neguk air liurnya. "Schiffer-_kun_?"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar. "Kehilangan jejakku lalu keseleo? Sama sekali ga elit."

Orihime pengen nendang mulut Ulquiorra yang pedas itu, tapi sekarang kakinya sakit. Kalaupun kakinya sehat, dia cuma berani ngomong dalam hati.

"Kok tau kalau aku ngikutin kamu?" secara ga langsung Orihime mengakui aksi ga elitnya.

Laki-laki di depannya ga menjawab. Ga penting, menurutnya. Tapi mata penasaran Orihime bikin dia serba salah.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" tanya Ulquiorra –mengalihkan pembicaraan- sambil duduk jongkok menghadap Orihime.

Orihime dengan semangat empatlima langsung menunjuk kaki kirinya yang agak bengkak. Matanya seolah berkata, "salah kamu nih, kalau udah tau diikutin, jalannya pelan-pelan dong. Sakit tau…!"

"Kemarikan tanganmu. Rumahku dekat sini."

"Ga digendong nih? Kalau di komik cewe biasanya kan tokoh utama cowo dengan gagahnya—"

_Death glare_ Ulquiorra berhasil menutup mulut Orihime. Ini-dunia-nyata-plis-mimpinya-di-cancel-dulu-kalo-bareng-gue, kalimat itu yang terbaca pada aura hitam Ulquiorra.

Akhirnya, Orihime cuma dapat jatah megangin lengan Ulquiorra—minimal dia ga disuruh Ulquiorra ngesot sampe rumah.

.

Mulut Orihime terbuka lebar, ga percaya kalau ternyata rumah Ulquiorra ternyata buesar. Kalau dilihat-lihat, style Ulquiorra itu orang kaya banget. Contohnya aja, namanya yang bikin orang keseleo lidah buat ngucapinnya, mungkin nama itu hadiah dari bangsawan spanyol kenalan keluarga Schiffer. Belum lagi apa-apa yang Ulquiorra pegang itu barang ber_merk_ semua.

Tapi bukan soal itu yang bikin mulut Orihime masih setia menunjukkan isi mulutnya hingga detik ke-19 ini, tapi kenapa dia masuk ke dalam sebuah café lewat jalan belakang?

Mana pake acara sapaan ke pegawai dapurnya pula. Apa mungkin Ulquiorra bukannya orang kaya, tapi cuma numpang tinggal di rumah besar ini dan merangkap sebagai pelayan café buat bisa hidup di Jepang? Tragis banget. Kalo difilmin pasti ratingnya tinggi.

"Ulqui-_chan_ sudah pulang?"

Suara perempuan menyentakkan kebingungan Orihime yang masih megang lengan Ulquiorra.

_Chan_? Itu oenyoe banget.

Mata Orihime memandang seorang perempuan berusia sekitar 25 tahun berambut hijau yang menyapa Ulquiorra. Cantik banget, kaya model, tapi kok pake baju pelayan.

"Hn," jawab Ulquiorra.

Perempuan itu menjerit ketika melihat tangan Orihime masih megang lengan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Ulqui-chan, "KAMU PACARNYA ULQUI-_CHAN_?"

"Bukan!" jawab Orihime barengan sama Ulquiorra—bedanya kalo Orihime teriak, Ulquiorra cuma ngomong biasa.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu dan ambilkan obat di kotak P3K," kata Ulquiorra sambil nyuruh Orihime duduk di kursi.

Perempuan berambut hijau itu berdehem.

"TOLONG jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi dan TOLONG ambilkan obat di kotak P3K, _Okaa-san_," ulang Ulquiorra seolah mengerti apa maksud deheman perempuan yang ternyata ibunya itu.

Orihime cengo. Ibunya Ulquiorra umurnya berapa sih?

.

"Kukira Anda kakaknya Schiffer-_kun_," kata Orihime setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan formal pada perempuan yang sudah membalut perban di kakinya yang sakit.

Orang itu tertawa kencang dengan tiba-tiba, bikin Orihime hampir lari karena takut. "Kamu boleh kok manggil aku _Nee-san_ atau Neliel-_nee_," ujarnya di sela ketawanya yang nakutin.

"_Kaa-san_, kau membuatnya takut," suara berat itu menyadarkan sang Ibu untuk mengontrol tawanya. Dan, yep, berhasil.

Ulquiorra meletakkan sebuah gelas cantik berisi full es krim yang bener-bener bikin orang ngiler. "Makan ini dulu baru pulang," kata Ulquiorra lalu keluar lagi.

"San—ah, arigatou, Schiffer-_kun_!" ucap Orihime sambil ngelap air liurnya yang hampir netes.

Sang ibu masih cekikikan. "Menurutmu Ulqui-_chan_ gimana orangnya?"

Orihime rada mikir. Takut salah ngomong.

"Baik kok…" Orihime senyum, sang Ibu nyengir. 'Tadi nolongin aku terus dikasih es krim gratisan—eh, ini traktiran, kan?'

Orihime lupa dendamnya sama Ulquiorra gara-gara disogok –secara ga langsung- pake es krim 3 tingkat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kamu orang pertama yang dibawa Ulqui-_chan_ ke rumah. Kamu pasti spesial deh," ucapan sang Bibi berwajah awet muda itu bikin Orihime merinding.

"Engga kok, Schiffer-_kun_ cuma kasian liat aku luka," kata Orihime canggung. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia keseleo gara-gara stalkerin Ulquiorra, bisa heboh nih orang.

"Eh, _wait_! Ini beneran rumah Ulquiorra Schiffer? Kirain dia numpang di sini gara-gara ga mampu balik ke Spanyol!" pekik Orihime ga sadar.

Lagi-lagi Mrs. Schiffer itu tertawa. Orihime melahap es krimnya yang emang enak banget itu dengan perasaan jadi orang bego.

"Suka es krimnya?"

Orihime ngangguk cepet. "Nanti kuajak temen-temen ke sini deh. Enak banget!"

"Desain sama resep di café ini bikinan Ulqui-_chan_ loh. Walaupun bukan dia yang bikin secara praktek."

"Café ini emang punya keluarga Schiffer kok."

Orihime keselek sendok.

.

Orihime jadi banyak tahu tentang Ulquiorra. Ga disangka kalau Ulquiorra doyan yang manis-manis, punya café pula. Melihat sosok Ulquiorra yang seperti itu mengingatkannya pada L, tokoh fiksi yang bikin Orihime jatuh hati. Walaupun sebenernya Orihime lebih suka tokoh kaya Honey-_senpai _yang imut-imut itu sih, tapi kan lagi ngomongin Ulquiorra, jadi khayalannya jatuh ke L Lawliet.

Kayanya Orihime pengen temenan sama Ulquiorra deh. Bukan supaya dia dapet diskon di café milik keluarga Schiffer itu, tapi murni pengen lebih mengenal Ulquiorra.

Nampaknya kejadian Ulquiorra nolongin Orihime itu ga ada dampaknya untuk hari setelahnya. Si stoik itu masih cuek sama gadis yang duduk di depannya tuh. Ga da bedanya dari sebelum insiden surat tertukar di loker itu.

Ngomongin soal surat cinta, Orihime bertanya-tanya, 'kok dia ga heboh lagi soal Uryuu Ishida selama beberapa hari terakhir?'

Biasanya kan Orihime bakal jadi pendengar setia saat Uryuu Ishida—selaku ketua kelas bicara di depan kelas buat ngumumin sesuatu. Nah, sekarang dia adem ayem aja waktu sadar Uryuu ga masuk gara-gara sakit.

Orihime mengurut pelipisnya. Baru sadar sama perasaannya sekarang yang berubah total. Masa iya sih, kalau perasaan itu udah ga bersisa—mengingat semua kegilaannya pada apapun yang menyangkut Uryuu Ishida. Ia mengagumi sosoknya yang tegas dan berwibawa.

Padahal cuma beberapa hari gadis itu menoleh sebentar pada sosok yang mengubah cara pandangnya. Tapi rasanya bener-bener…

"Kok aku inget Schiffer-_kun_ sih?"

.

Ulquiorra terperangah melihat seonggok amplop nyempil dengan tidak elit di loker sepatunya. Jadi inget sesuatu deh. Kok kejadiannya rada mirip sama yang kemaren sih? Kali ini Ulquiorra ga membukanya. Ia langsung bergegas ke atap sekolah dan berharap orang yang bertanggungjawab atas keberadaan benda itu ada di sana—mengingat sekarang ga mungkin kelas belum dikunci.

"Liat-liat dong kalau mau masukin sesuatu ke loker orang. Belajarlah dari pengalaman, dasar Nona Kurang Teliti," ucap Ulquiorra setelah menggebrak pintu di atap sekolah.

Orihime berdiri di sana dengan muka heran. Bisa-bisanya Ulquiorra tau dia ada di atap sekolah sore ini.

"Jangan asal menilai luarnya. Kau sudah tahu isinya, belum?"

Ulquiorra mengangkat alisnya lalu membuka surat tersebut. Meski ga terlalu keliatan, tapi ada raut ga percaya di wajah Ulquiorra Schiffer, tosca menatap pada si abu.

"Bukan _dear, Uryuu_, kan?" tanya Orihime tersenyum—hampir bikin wajah Ulquiorra memerah.

"Hn, bukan," jeda. "Tapi tak kukira semudah itu kau bisa melupakan Uryuu Ishida…"

Orihime tersenyum, "Aku salah membedakan antara kagum dan suka. Tapi sekarang aku yakin yang kulakukan adalah benar. Jadi… apa jawabanmu?"

Hening.

"Berani bayar berapa supaya aku menjawabnya?" manik abu itu membulat.

"Becanda kok," kata Ulquiorra—lagi-lagi datar banget. Detik kemudian Orihime tertawa.

Dasar… Pengen di-_kissu_ ya nih anak_. _Eh,_ sesuatu banget_ ya?

.

.

**~OWARI~**

_._

**A/N :**

Ternyata bikin fic tanpa memperhatikan EYD itu jauh lebih gampang (_ _) kalo bukan gara-gara pake humor, fic ini pasti bakal kutulis dalam bahasa baku *nyengir*. Tapi semoga para UlquiHime-isme suka. Ini fic pertama UlquiHime-ku :D

Nah, buat_, Nee-chama, otanjoubi omedetou_ dan _gomen_, kadonya telat beberapa hari. Hey, minna, kirimkan doa kalian untuk author senior ini! Hehe XD

Jadi… boleh minta ripiyu? *nodong pake piso


End file.
